


Dante is Legendary - Social Media is a Bitch

by BeatriceRedgrave



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante Actually Hates Fame, Dante can be embarrassed, Dante might be a luddite, Fluff post - fame is hard, Gen, One-off for the laughs, So Many Ass pictures on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceRedgrave/pseuds/BeatriceRedgrave
Summary: Text messages between Dante and his tech/PR person. Handling all that fame is hard.





	Dante is Legendary - Social Media is a Bitch

**CodeNameZero:** Scans found a new video of you last night. You wanna watch it before I wipe it?

 **Dante:** No. Wait. Do I look good?

 **CodeNameZero:** It’s a close up of your demonic ass.

 **Dante:** You didn’t answer my question...

 **CodeNameZero:** You should read the comments.

 **Dante:** Kill it. With fire.

 **CodeNameZero:** … speaking of fire...

 **Dante:** Oh great. How come vampires don’t show up on cameras and I do?

 **CodeNameZero:** Do you want me to Google that for you?

 **Dante:** Do what now?

 **CodeNameZero:** Nm. I’m wiping it right now. Wow, it already got a couple thousand views. I bet there’s already memes.

 **Dante:** I knew there was a reason I never upgraded this ancient cell phone. Or bought a computer. Or have a working television.

 **CodeNameZero:** You didn’t have electricity last I knew.

 **Dante:** Yeah… good times.

 **CodeNameZero:** I’m gonna be up all night chasing your ass all over the internet. You don’t pay me enough for this.

 **Dante:** Hey, let’s be fair, I don’t pay you at all. You do it ‘cause I’m famous. And awesome.

 **CodeNameZero:** I do it because Nico asked me to. For reasons, she worships the ground you walk on.

 **Dante:** That ground has body parts she makes demonic weapons with.

 **CodeNameZero:** So unfair.

 **Dante:** Don’t worry, I’m not her type.

 **CodeNameZero:** I know. Besides, you’re the one who should worry.

 **Dante:** Who me? I never worry.

 **CodeNameZero:** You didn’t read the comments about your ass.

 **Dante:** kill_me.gif

 **CodeNameZero:** What’s the name of your place, again?

 **Dante:** shutup


End file.
